kgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
KG Districts
1st District This is where food is grown as well as the old ways of Japanese life tend to be. Farmers tend to live in this district and live a pretty simple life. Rice, wheat, barley, and other fruits and vegetables are grown here, as well as different animals are raised in this area. Ghouls tend to enjoy being in this district, though they do not wish to feast too heavily because of the fact that farmers are needed for other humans to buy food, and essentially, stay healthy. 2nd District In this district is where the famous University of Kyoto lies. Many applicants from different countries and parts of Japan tend to only dream of getting into such a school. This place is not only just an area for college education, it is also a very relaxed place where not a lot of Ghouls tend to be in the open (even though there's a rare instance of kidnapping or something of the sort). This school tends to be pretty harsh on accepting applicants, only because of it's intense courses and rigorous activities ... only the brightest of the bright tend to be able to be accepted into such a place. There are a surplus of shops, apartments, and places that beings are able to live comfortably. Ghouls do live in this area, but there are well hidden. 3rd District In this District lies the headquarters of the CCG (located in the middle of the 3rd District). Ghouls tend not to be prevalent in this area. This area is really luxurious, having rather beautiful homes, and plenty of places to visit. It is located on the outer edges of Kyoto though, and tends to be a place wanting to be visited by tourists. Living in this district tends to be taxing, but with the safety(heavy duty police force, CCG, and the hospitals), museums, attractions, and everything else the district has to offer, this is the place where a lot of humans enjoy being! 4th District In the 4th District is where different educational systems are located - such as "elementary schools and High Schools." This is also the "Suburban" area of Kyoto. In this area, Ghouls tend to be in this district, but not as open due to the fact that this is the CCG training area - where the recruits come to be full members. Things tend to be generally peaceful in this area, although there have been some murder scenes in this area as of recently that some parents are not to thrilled with. This is also where Ghoul games tend to be located. 5th District In this district there is complete mayhem and chaos. The constant thought and idea that there will be some sort of death plagues humans that live in this area daily. Poor people usually reside in this area due to lack of funds to be anywhere else. This place have some sides that are pretty safe, some sides are not as fortunate. Ghouls wreak complete and utter havoc in this area; preying on whomever they can get their hands on - Whether it is people or other ghouls. This is a place where the rumored ghosts and other mysterious yet dangerous creatures roam, besides ghouls, as well as different organizations opposing the CCG. Not all parts in this district is bad in the slightest, but there are pretty disgusting parts in this area. A secondary university known as "Ghoul's Playground" also resides in this District. This university is rumored to teach only ghouls in aspects of becoming stronger than the humans and even neutral ghouls, by training them exponentially. 6th District In this district overflows with neutrality among equality between the people and the lands. In the center of it all, is a large KG Corporation which is surrounded by industrial buildings which produce a variety of necessities and is owned by one powerful individual. Overlooking over all underworld and underground events, crimes, imports, exports and more. CCGs, normal humans and even Ghouls also live and roam in this district but very seldom few, due to the regulations of incoming and outgoing laws.